Collin the Speedy Boy (game)
Collin the Speedy Boy is a platforming video game developed and published by Konami under license from Warner Bros. Entertainment, being the first ever installment of the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise. The game was released for April 16, 1993 for the Super Nintendo, Game Boy, Sega Genesis, Sega Game Gear, Sega Master System (Brazil only), Turbograpx-16/PC Engine and DOS/PC with the Mobile and iOS version released on 2013, exclusively in China, until its' worldwide release on 2015 and Xbox One and PlayStation 4 versions released in 2014. Recently, ports for the FireTV, Nintendo Switch and Apple TV were released on 2015, 2017 and 2018, respectively. The Apple TV and FireTV ports were handled by . Both the Amiga, Amiga CD32 (was to release as a launch title), Atari Jaguar and Commodore 64 versions were planned, but were both cancelled. However, the Amiga version does have a playable demo. The NES version of the game was also in production, but was cancelled afterwards due to the console not powerful enough, difficulties and they wanted CTSB to be aimed at 16-bit. The game received critical acclaim from critics, and was a commercial success. The game's success spawned a long-running franchise. Sypnosis A teenage boy (with the powers of speed) gets chosen by the Fingers to save their town from a evil three eyed bird. Characters Main *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' - a teenage boy who is gifted with superspeed. Supporting * Antagonists *'Teary Eyed Bryte' - a three eyed bird who is the main antagonist. * Enemies * Gameplay The gameplay is based on the Super Mario Bros. NES games, 1991's Super Mario World and 1991's Sonic the Hedgehog. Production Development Cutscenes The DOS/PC version is the only version of the game to feature cutscenes. However, the characters don't talk using their voices, but only make noises. Writing Cutscenes animation Animation Music Levels *FingerTown (Acts 1, 2 and 3) *Casino Casinos (Acts 1, 2 and 3) *Tundra Day (Acts 1, 2 and 3) *Jungle Tops (Acts 1, 2 and 3) *Typhoon City (Acts 1, 2 and 3) *Unnamed wooden zone (Acts 1, 2 and 3) *Dark Caverns (acts 1, 2 and 3) *Unnamed desert zone (acts 1, 2 and 3) *Gizmo Gadget (Acts 1, 2 and 3) *Elefish Cave (Acts 1 and 2, with final boss) (Final Boss: Bryte) Reception The game received high critical acclaim by critics, with the best version being the PC version. Sequels The game's first sequel, Collin the Speedy Boy 2, was released on June 13, 1995. Remaster 24 years later, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Avalanche Software teamed up to release a 3D remake to the original game. This features the characters now being in their modern design, the items in their modern design, now 3D graphics and remade music. This will include a brand new mode that starts a completely new game. Originally released as a download-only Collin the Speedy Boy 3D, this installment was later remade as a game in the Collin the Speedy Boy: Respeed Collection remaster collection released on May 18, 2018. Trivia *This, and Collin the Speedy Boy 2, are the only CTSB game to not feature voices. *It is the only Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment game ever to be released on Turbograpx-16/PC Engine, as well as the only game in the franchise to be released for the console. *This is the first CTSB game where Trent and WesDragon don't appear in. They would later not appear in Halie: Haunted House and its sequel. *If the NES version wasn't cancelled, then it would've been the only CTSB game to ever has a NES version. *This game was released in China on 2013 for mobile only. The game would later receive a Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, iQue and PC/Mac release in that state on September 3, 2019. *This is the only CTSB game to not include the ESRB rating. This is due to the fact that it wasn't introduced until 1994, the year after this game was released. *A special edition handed by PepsiCo contained special zones and special enemies, as well as a contest that involves beating a stage in a specfic time. *Despite the NES version cancelled, there was a pirate game that is like the NES version of the game. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:1993 Category:Platformers Category:2D platformers Category:Cancelled NES games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Sega Genesis Category:PC games Category:Sega Game Gear Category:Sega Master System Category:Turbograpx-16/PC Engine